


All In

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dressing in Drag, M/M, Panty Kink, Schmoop, Slight feminization, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loses a bet and has to become Jenny for one evening. Out in public. Jared enjoys it very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing [](http://digitic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://digitic.livejournal.com/)**digitic** , because she made me an awesome dinosaur banner and requested a J2 cameltoe story as payment which I gladly provided. Or tried to at least. I blame my muse on how it turned out in the end :P

 

 

“Forget it!”

“Jen...”

“No, I'm not going out like this!” Jensen's voice has that petulant edge and Jared sighs.

“Jensen, you lost. You have to do it.”

Jared can hear Jensen huffing through the door.

“I know,” he says, “but not like this. If I'm doing this, I'm gonna do this right and not look like a five-dollar hooker at the end of her shift.”

There's some rustling and then Jensen speaks again, but not to Jared.

“Hey. Yeah, listen, I need you to help me out. I lost this bet... Yeah, I know, but... No, I'll never... just – please Dani? Great.”

Jensen is silent for a moment, then, “Jared, go away. I'll meet you tonight at the bar.”

Jared gives up and leaves, but not without threatening Jensen to release pictures of their tenth grade field trip if he doesn't go through with it.

He's actually looking forward to this quite a lot. He's seen Jensen in drag once before, two years ago when they went to the CSD in New York and god, he made a pretty woman.

They've been friends since childhood and while Jensen had known pretty early on he was gay, Jared took a while to realize he swung both ways.

When he did though, he noticed Jensen in a whole new light. So getting to see him in any kind of tight and revealing clothing with some lipstick on those full lips, well who can blame him when his dick starts to throb in anticipation?

So eight o'clock on the dot, Jared sits in Digi's Bar with Chris, Steve, and Chad. He guesses they make a funny picture: four guys staring intently at the door.

No tall guy in drag comes in though, and after half an hour they start texting Jensen and threatening him with all kinds of nasty things, should he not show up.

They get a bitchy reply around nine, telling them to shove it and that beauty takes time. Jared secretly thinks that Jensen always looks beautiful, no matter if he dresses up or if he has spent the day helping Jared move and getting sweaty and dirty in the process.

They order another round of beer and wait.

 

When Dani finally enters the bar it's already past ten. Next to her is a woman, and Jared’s first thought is that if he wouldn't be waiting for Jensen, he'd hit that.

He looks closer and his second thought is _what the fu_ \- quickly followed by thought number three ( _Holy Shit_!) which leads to him spraying the beer he was just about to swallow over the whole table and in Chad's face.

“Dude!” Chad exclaims, but when the guys at the table see who Jared is staring at, they all go quiet for a moment.

Of course, it’s Chad who breaks the silence. “Dude. I _know_ he's a guy and I would still hit on him!”

Jared would hit Chad over the head if he wasn't so busy staring. He knows that that's Jensen, but fuck him sideways, Dani has truly outdone herself.

The two of them walk through the bar, turning every head in the place. Two stunning women, lighting up the dimly lit bar. Only that the tall one isn't really a woman, but the size and the width of his shoulders are all that give Jensen away.

He's wearing some kind of black women's boots, with no heel, but still a decidedly feminine design. His legs are covered in black tights and under the short, black skirt they seem to go on for miles, their outwards bow just inviting to look up. The skirt is stretched tight and something about the material and the cut makes it actually look like Jensen's hips flare out.

And he's flat. Jared expected the telltale bulge in his crotch, but he's just as smooth as any girl would be. Contrary to his chest.

Jensen is wearing a dark green top and he has breasts. Very real looking breasts. They're probably the reason for Chad's statement.

The true miracle is his face though.

Dani must have pulled out all of her make-up tricks because Jensen's sharp jawline looks soft and there's no hint of stubble anywhere. Instead, Jared sees the most sinful red lips and giant green eyes, framed by long dark lashes. Like this, even his nose looks more delicate.

To round it off, Jensen is wearing a dark blond wig and the long strands are curling softly over his shoulders, hiding their strong muscles.

Jared is still staring when Jensen reaches the table and instead of managing to get out a greeting, he gets stuck looking at Jensen's fingernails. Jensen's _red_ fingernails.

There is general excitement, catcalls and the usual banter from the guys, and Jensen takes it in stride, smiling coyly the whole time, but Jared can't really pay attention, because he just cannot stop looking at Jensen's face.

He is torn between his eyes and his lips, but settles on the eyes in the end, because while they are just as beautiful, they are less of a danger to the state of Jared's dick.

Jared is only pulled out of his stupor when he suddenly realizes Chad is kneading Jensen’s breasts.

“What the fuck?”

“Dude, they feel real! Like, really real!”

Jensen grins and Dani laughs.

“If I do something, I do it right,” she tells Chad. “And if Jensen asks me to turn him into Jenny, well then he has to have the breasts for it too.”

“I still don't get it,” Chad says, completely ignoring the affronted looks from all the patrons who apparently haven't caught on to the fact that Jensen is a guy and Chad is not, in fact, kneading actual breasts in public.

Chad is still feeling Jensen's left breast when he puts his other hand on Dani's.

“Chad!” she shrieks and hits him in the face with her little purse.

“Ow! Dammit Dani, I just needed some comparison.”

“What, because you haven't groped enough breasts in your life?”

Chad looks aghast. “You can _never_ touch enough breasts!”

Dani rolls her eyes and tells Chad to keep his hands to himself if he doesn't want to lose them. Chad does, but he still eyes her breasts more than usual, his eyes darting back and forth between Jensen’s fake and Dani's real cleavage.

Jared isn't surprised. If there ever was a person to be obsessed with breasts, it’s Chad.

 

Jensen orders a cosmopolitan, because that's what girls drink and Dani gives him a contemptuous look and orders a beer.

“Not every women is a pink-crazed, fashion obsessed little princess.”

Jensen grins. “I know. But if I'm doing this, I'm going with all the stereotypes.”

“Fine,” Dani says and pulls the bowl of nachos away from him and starts to eat. “Then you have to stop eating and watch your weight as well,” she smirks around a mouthful of them.

Jensen just raises his eyebrows and takes the nachos back. “Don't be ridiculous. I'm a woman and it's okay to have curves.”

And then Jensen wiggles his chest and Chad almost falls out of his chair. “Dude, so real...”

 

When Jensen is done with his Cosmopolitan he stands up and announces he has to go to the bathroom. He looks expectantly at Dani who just snorts at him.

“Dude, you can so go on your own.”

“But Dani,” Jensen whines and holy shit, Jared thought he was the king of the puppy dog eyes. But with that makeup Jensen is totally giving him a run for his money.

“I want to live out all the clichés!”

Jared is out of his chair before he knows what he's doing. “I'm gonna go with you,” he hears himself say. “I know it's not the same, but still.”

Jensen gives him a crooked grin. “There are many reasons to go to the bathroom together.”

Jared forgets to breathe there for a moment and then Jensen drags him off to the back of the bar under the hoots and catcalls of their table.

Jared can only concentrate on where his hand is joined with Jensen’s.

It's not like they never touch, but they're usually sober and it's never this intimate. He's still slightly dazed when they reach the corridor with the restrooms and Jensen lets go of him.

“Well, this is where our ways part, cowboy.”

Jared tries to be casual, turning around and heading into the men's room, but he's still caught up in his own world when the door opens again and two guys come in.

They are talking about the two bitches they want to bang, which already pisses Jared off, only to realize they're talking about Danneel and Jensen, when the words 'wonder if she's a redhead where it counts' and 'cocksucking lips' fall.

He turns around from the sink and glares at the guys. He knows he looks intimidating, drawn up to his full height and the muscles of his crossed arms bulging. He usually doesn't do this, use his height like this, but these guys are grade A assholes.

Guy number one is confused and annoyed, but guy number two obviously recognizes him, because he gulps and starts stammering.

“Alright, listen up,” Jared says before either of the guys can say anything that’ll make him punch their teeth out.

“You are gonna go out there, you're gonna pay your tab, tip the waitress nicely without slapping her ass and then you're gonna go. I'll pretend that you only act like self-absorbed, sexist assholes because you're drunk and we all stay unharmed, okay?”

“Dude, what's your problem?” guy number one asks.

“My problem is that you talk about women like they're cheap pieces of meat just there for your personal entertainment. Have some respect, man, and be grateful that they decided to grace us with their presence tonight and give us something beautiful to look at. And if you want to use that for your spank bank, go ahead, but have some respect!”

Guy number one looks incredulous and slightly disgusted, but guy number two is slightly more in possession of his senses.

“Sorry, man, no harm intended, just two guys talking, you know.” And with that guy number two drags guy number one out of the bathroom.

Jared follows them out and he catches number one giving Jensen a leer, before number two quickens his step.

Jensen looks at Jared, obviously trying to work out what just happened.

“That was weird.”

Jared shrugs his shoulders.

“One of them was completely drunk and the other one scared out of his wits. And you still have that angry eyebrow thing going on, so?”

“So what?” Jared asks, but Jensen is the king of stubbornness, he'll never let this go.

“So they were taking trash and I told them to shut up,” he admits.

“Huh,” Jensen says and turns around. Jared sees where his skirt has rucked up a bit and there's a darker meshing of material, and he isn't quite sure what he's seeing until it clicks. Jensen is wearing black thigh highs with a lace finish.

Jared is doomed. Jared has a thing for thigh highs, some might say it's a kink, others might say it's an obsession, but Jared is completely and utterly doomed.

Which is why what comes out of his mouth next is, “It's no wonder, looking like you do.”

Jensen swirls around and his eyes narrow. “And that's an excuse?”

“No.”

“But?”

“Just an explanation.” Jared tries to sound casual, step back from the train wreck this conversation is turning into, but he can still see that small sliver of black lace and his brain is fried.

Jensen must misinterpret what he said somehow. Because his voice is decidedly bitchy when he says, “You have a problem with how I'm dressed, keep it to yourself.”

And then he starts walking away and Jared just. Can't. Let. Him. Go.

“Maybe I don't like everybody looking at this,” Jared says. His arm shoots out, stopping Jensen dead in his tracks and when wide green eyes look at him, his anger evaporates and he draws back, looking embarrassed at the ground.

“Uhm, sorry about that.”

“What the fuck?” Jensen asks, but his voice is soft. “Jared...”

“It's just – you look fucking hot and I don't want them to stare.”

Jensen's mouth opens and closes, plush lips worrying against each other and Jared is mesmerized.

So when Jensen asks “You think I'm hot?” Jared blurts out a “Hell yes,” without thinking. And when Jensen opens his lips again – so dark and shiny – to ask, “Because I look like a woman?” he instinctively shakes his head.

“God, no. It's just with the make-up, and those clothes... It's like you put a magnifying glass over your beauty.”

Jensen's head snaps back. “Jared, this is not- and you, you're not gay, you're straight.”

It slowly dawns on Jared that the moment of truth has finally come and he can't stall any longer. The time to make a decision is here and even though it might destroy their friendship, he can't not give this a try.

“Uhm, well, not exactly.”

“What?”

“Well, I always found men aesthetically appealing. It just never occurred to me it was more than that, not with the way I was raised. There was just no possibility for me to be anything but straight. And I liked girls, so...”

Jensen is looking at him, shock clearly written on his face, but there's also something else there, when he asks, “How long?” so Jared continues.

“In college, one of my classmates dragged me to a GSA party and we played spin the bottle. And when this guy kissed me, I really liked it. Like _really_ liked it. I still like girls, I just like guys too.”

“What about me?” Jensen asks and his voice is hoarse now.

Jared shrugs his shoulders, trying to sound way more nonchalant than he's feeling. “I always thought you were the greatest, not to mention most attractive guy I know. That hasn't changed.”

Jensen scrutinizes him for a few more seconds, searching for something in his face and then he steps into Jared's personal space.

They're nose to nose now and it’s weird, how Jared can smell Jensen, his natural masculine scent mixed together with that heavy flowery perfume Dani always wears. Strangely enough it's a perfect fit with that heady, sensual scent coming off of Jensen and Jared can't help but lean in, lips almost touching.

“If we do this,” Jensen presses out, breathing heavily, “there's no take backs. No claiming it was an experiment. We do this and it’s all or nothing.”

“All,” Jared says, and his own voice has become low and rough, “I want it all. Wanted it for a long time, longer than I knew.”

Jensen’s lips crash into his and Jared can taste lipstick and the sweet residue of Jensen's cocktail and then he loses his analytical abilities, because _Jensen is kissing him_.

He just knows he needs more and closer, so he gets his hands on Jensen’s hips and draws him in tight, but it's not enough. They stumble into the wall and finally Jared can press in and Jensen has nowhere to go.

They're chest to chest, breathing heavily, eating at each other's mouths and it's so fucking perfect, that when someone walks past them and mumbles, “Jeez, get a room,” Jared just wants to drag Jensen into the next toilet stall and fuck him silly.

Jensen seems to have other ideas though, he starts sucking on Jared’s neck and how he unerringly finds the most sensitive spot Jared will never know, but it's game over, he can't move away anymore, even if he wanted to.

He pushes his hips forwards, feels Jensen now hard and heavy against him and suddenly wonders if he's wearing panties under that tight little skirt. That thought does it, and Jared is surprised by his own orgasm, suddenly rushing hot and burning through him. Biting in Jensen’s shoulder is all he can do to muffle a shout and when he does, Jensen tenses against him and Jared hears him groan quietly against his neck.

“Jesus fuck.”

“Yeah.”

They stand there for a while, heads resting on shoulders, bodies leaning against each other, before they manage to pull apart.

Jared is sticky in his pants and Jensen is probably not better off. Jared is once again confronted by the question of Jensen’s underwear and it makes his spent dick throb faintly.

He looks down and now he can see the bulge, Jensen's softening dick a visible outline under his skirt. It's incredibly hot.

Jensen is looking warily at him, apparently still expecting Jared to freak out or something, so he leans forward, presses a kiss to his full lips and says, “I think we should go now. You know, go to my place, clean up and then have proper sex where we won't get interrupted, so I can take my time when I fuck your brains out.”

Jensen's eyes widen before a cocky grin stretches his mouth. “We should definitely head out. But just because I wear a skirt, doesn't mean I'm gonna bend over for you.”

Jared snaps back, because he always thought that Jensen would play catch, just from the way he sometimes talked when he was drunk, but if that's how he wants to do this...

“Okay,” he says, and he tries to sound casual, even though that's something he only did once and not particularly liked. It wasn't bad, Jared just liked the other way round a whole lot better.

Jensen leans in then and whispers against Jared’s ear. “You gonna spread your legs for me, let me fuck that tight little ass of yours?”

Jared swallows and nods. Jensen kisses him hard then, and smiles at him. “That means a lot, that you would. But I think I'd rather ride your fine piece of equipment.”

He gives Jared's crotch a squeeze and then saunters off back to their table and Jared needs a moment to get himself back together. Okay, maybe he needs more than one, but Jensen's ass in that skirt is seriously spectacular.

 

When Jared reaches the table, Jensen is already throwing bills on the table and telling Dani to pay their part of the bill.

Dani looks between Jared and Jensen as if she knows something, even though Jared never told her about his college revelation.

Unlike Chris, Steve, and Chad who are all watching them with various expressions of glee on their faces.

Jared sends them a look that means _talk and I'll gut you_ and surprisingly they stay quiet, even Chad.

Huh. Apparently he really made a point during his drunken rant on New Year's when he confessed to everybody at the party how much in love with Jensen he was. Thankfully Jensen hadn't been at said party and not witnessed Jared's complete embarrassment. Which might be the only reason why he is walking out of the bar now, not looking back, just raising his hand and crooking his finger in the universal 'follow me' gesture.

Jared does without thinking. He's too busy staring at Jensen's ass and imagining the state of his underwear underneath.

 

They take a cab to Jared's place, and they're silent during the ride. Jared is hyper aware of Jensen sitting next to him though, but words are eluding him.

What would he tell him anyway?

That in retrospect, he probably fell in love with Jensen on that field trip in fifth grade when Jared dropped his chocolate bar in a puddle and Jensen shared his with him?

That he doesn't know how it could have take him twenty years of his life and a random guy kissing him to realize that he was, in fact, bisexual?

That he thinks Jensen is the hottest piece of ass to ever grace the earth and he can’t wait to get his hands on said ass?

Or that he thinks he still might be in love with Jensen, a fact that has never changed? That he has no idea how he will survive finally touching him, kissing him, having sex with him and them not becoming a couple with rainbows and unicorns and the happy ending until they're both gray and doddery, walking with the help of stick (and Jared will probably still be ogling Jensen's ass)?

Yeah, Jared thinks it's better to keep his mouth shut here.

When they get to Jared’s place, he pays the cabbie – Jensen paid for their drinks, it's only fair – and in silence they walk up to Jared’s building.

The elevator doors haven't even fully closed when Jensen grabs his face and pulls him down in a short and dirty kiss.

“Getting cold feet?”

“You kidding me? I've been dreaming about this for years.” It's out before Jared can stop himself from spilling the proverbial beans and Jensen stares for a moment.

Then the elevator stops and Jensen pushes him out and to his door.

“Open the fucking door right now, or your neighbors are gonna get one hell of a show.”

Jared's mouth goes dry, because Jensen seems very on board with the fucking part of Jared's fantasy and Jared does his best to get the key into the lock, even though Jensen is pressed against his backside, nibbling on his neck.

“Not helping, Jen.”

The door finally swings open and they tumble inside.

Somehow Jared manages to keep them upright, shut the door and press Jensen against it for another dirty kiss.

And seriously, he cannot get enough of that mouth.

But then Jensen pushes him back and starts tugging on his shirt. Yeah, less clothes are an excellent idea.

He pulls his shirt off, but when he wants to step into Jensen's space and get his top and those ridiculously real looking tits off, Jensen stops him with his outstretched hand. His eyes are fixed somewhere on Jared's chest and he slowly licks his lips, still coated with that dark red lip stick.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Wanna savour this. I used this image so often and now it's finally happening...”

“Image?” Jared is confused. And aroused, but first he needs to figure out what Jensen is talking about and why he's looking like a deer caught in a headlight all of a sudden.

“Well, I always thought you were hot. Like, really hot. And I never thought anything would, you know, but apparently it is and I kind of wanna savour it.”

Jared feels himself getting giddy with joy, because Jensen has wanted him too, and he's probably grinning like a loon now.

“You can savour later, baby, right now there are more pressing matters to attend to.”

Jensen narrows his eyes at him and grumbles something about not calling him stupid pet names, but Jared already started tugging at his shirt, so he shuts up and helps him out.

The shirt comes of easily enough and then Jensen looks a bit weird, wearing a bra filled with-

“What the fuck is that?”

Jensen huffs. “Medical gloves filled with pudding. Don't tell Chad though.”

“Pudding?” _Because really?_

“Yes, pudding,” Jensen says clearly annoyed now, and pushes off the bra revealing his own toned chest. And just like that Jared stops thinking about pudding.

He gets close to Jensen again and grabs his neck, pulling him in close, but the wig is getting in the way.

“Can you lose the hair too?” he asks in Jensen mouth.

“I plan on losing the whole outfit, getting naked is the goal here.”

“Uhm, about that.”

Jensen looks at him suspiciously again. “Yeah?”

Jared swallows. But since he doesn't know when he will get the chance again...

“Can you maybe leave the stockings on? And your underwear?”

Jensen's perfectly plucked eyebrows raise up to his hairline. “Oh, it's like that?” he almost purrs out and Jared’s legs turn to jello and his dick leaks precome.

Jensen smirks. “Well, because you asked so nicely.”

He slowly pulls off the wig, which is somehow weirdly erotic and then he drags a hand through his hair, making it look all messed up and fucked out already, shimmies the skirt down his legs, and toes of his boots.

He's standing there, in stockings and panties, and oh dear lord, they're just as black and just as lacy.

He has no idea how Jensen’s balls fit in there, and how they contain his hard dick, but only just, because the tip is peaking out above the seam, angry red and leaking and Jared literally feels his mouth watering. There's no way these panties are coming off tonight, not when Jared has any say in it.

Then Jensen steps closer, his dick only bobbing slightly, held in place by all that intricate lace, and his hands find their way to Jared's belt.

“You too,” he murmurs and his voice has gone at least two octaves lower.

Jared does the only thing that makes sense at the moment: grabbing Jensen’s lace covered ass, hoisting him up and carrying him into his bedroom.

“Woah, hey Jay, that – holy shit, you're strong.”

Jared would preen under the praise if he wasn’t so busy navigating his hallway and trying not to bump Jensen into the doorframe in his hurry to reach his bed.

He dumps Jensen on the bed rather unceremoniously and then he's lying there, long legs splayed open, stockings leading the eyes up to his crotch below a heaving chest.

Jared stares. He knows it's rude and unbecoming, but he can't help it. Jensen is just too pretty for words.

“Jared. If you don't lose your pants and get over here, right this fucking second, I swear I'm gonna start without you,” Jensen says and starts tugging at his panties.

“NO! I mean, no, the panties stay.”

Jensen arches his eyebrows. “What? A guy cant get his dick out even if he's wearing panties?”

“Not tonight?” Jared asks and to placate any possible bitching, he crawls on the bed and starts nosing Jensen's dick through the lace.

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I can, think I can work with that.”

Jared continues to suck and lick Jensen's dick and get his hands on every bit of skin he can manage.

When he scratches softly over Jensen's nipple, Jensen moans and arches into his hand.

“Okay, enough, get up here. And leave your pants down there.”

Jared gets the rest of his clothes off and nods to the bedside table.

Jensen understands and crawls over Jared's California king to get the lube and the condoms out of the nightstand.

Jared sees Jensen's ass muscles move under the lace, sees his legs stretch and bend under shiny black fabric, making a stark contrast on his pale thigh and he can't help himself. He pounces.

“Whoa, easy tiger, we have all night.”

But Jared has already buried his nose in Jensen’s ass, inhaling his strong scent, the pantie's fabric pushing against his lips and Jensen is back to being a moaning mess beneath him.

“Shit, you really do like the panties.”

Jared hums and works on opening the bottle of lube.

Then he pushes the panties down, just low enough to reveal Jensen’s perfectly round ass and his tightly furled opening, and pushes two fingers inside.

Jensen lets out a low moan and Jared just knew he'd love it like this.

Jensen fucks himself back on Jared’s fingers, moaning and cussing until his patience ends.

“Enough. Fuck me already, I ain't gonna break.”

How can Jared say no to that?

He rolls on the condom and then just pushes forward and in, sinking into Jensen’s tight heat, the lace scratching softly against his balls.

“Fuck!”

“God, yes!”

Jared pulls Jensen back against his chest so that he's riding his lap and when he looks over Jensen's shoulder he can see his dick still mostly trapped in the panties, only the leaking head poking out.

He reaches around, cradles Jensen’s balls through the thin fabric and Jensen lets his head fall back on Jared’s shoulder, body moving in time with Jared's.

There is friction everywhere, on his dick, against his balls, Jensen is so hot beneath his hands and it's too much and it's just so fucking good.

Jared knows he's not gonna last, so he starts jacking Jensen through the panties, wanting to take him with him, and from the way Jensen’s moans get louder, Jared thinks he's on a pretty good way.

They can't really kiss, not in this position, but Jared sucks and bites at Jensen’s neck, licking the last tastes of bar, liquor, perfume, and sweat away until there's only pure Jensen left.

“Jared, fuck, so good, gonna-”

Jensen doesn't finish his thought because Jared doubles his effort, fucking up into Jensen with all his strength and Jensen lets out a hoarse scream and comes all over Jared's hands and his panties.

The sight does it, Jared follows Jensen, orgasm tearing through him, rushing through his whole body down into his toes.

Completely exhausted they fall to the side, Jared’s hands still on Jensen’s panties, but now stroking his hip bones under the softer material on the side.

“I think I will keep them,” Jensen murmurs quietly, sleep already tugging at his voice.

“Definitely,” Jared says.

He needs to stop touching Jensen in order to get the condom off and throw it away, but he has his hands back on him in no time and Jensen makes a pleased little sound and wriggles closer to Jared's body.

Jared feels a smile tugging at his lips and he hugs Jensen tighter, before falling asleep himself.

 

 

 

The next morning when Jensen comes out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his hip and all traces of Jenny washed away in the shower, he gives Jared a crooked half smile, but Jared can see the doubt and the insecurity behind it.

So Jared pulls the towel away, pushes Jensen down on the bed and fucks him slow and steady missionary style, stroking him to completion.

And in fifty years, when they'll be old and doddery, he's still gonna fuck Jensen. No matter what clothes he wears, and he doesn’t care how many Viagra he's gonna have to eat to manage that.


End file.
